Special Agents Aren't Ticklish
by FanficAddictGal
Summary: Temperance discovers an interesting fact about her FBI partner.


All rights belong to their respective owners. I just borrowed! :)

 **Special Agents Aren't Ticklish**

 **A Booth & Bones Fanfic**

Temperance Brennan slid her foot beneath the outside frame of the office door and gently pried it open. With a stack of open case files as well as a full mug of steaming tea, it was scientifically impossible for her to open it any other way. Besides Booth had told her this was just as effective. He had been correct. The door slid open and, removing her foot from the edge of the rim, Brennan juggled the increasingly awkward load to her office desk. The files slide from her hands with a sigh...she'd have to resort them before she started anyway. As organized as her partner was, Seeley Booth's system wasn't as structured as she would like.

Her finger found the switch for the lamp and within seconds, the entire desk area was bathed in a soft, warm glow. She sighed again and rubbing her hurting wrists stood staring at the pile of work. As irrational as the fantasy was, she found herself willing the stack to disappear. The cases weren't going to solve themselves but she just couldn't work up the motivation...

Maybe if she started, the inspiration would come.

Just as she was about to reach for the top folder, a shuffling from the opposite corner of the room caught her attention. Shifting the lamp's position slightly, its light revealed the faint silhouette of a man. His legs were crossed at the ankles, giving her a view of red and white striped socks. A pair of black dress shoes lay at the foot of the couch. The sofa arm held a discarded dark suit jacket while a forgotten black tie with intelligible white letters was draped over its back. The trespasser himself lay lengthwise across her small office sofa.

Brennan tiptoed over, her boots silent on the floor. She wanted a closer a look at her intruder. She wove her way over and stopped when his shadowed face came into view. His chocolate brown hair was tousled, and from her vantage point, she could see the hint of stubble on his chin. Her purely scientific gaze wandered down. The man's white dress shirt emphasized his obvious upper body strength. His biceps and triceps were well formed and she could tell his physical work-out regime also focused on his intercostals and external oblique abdominals. His leg muscles told the same story even though they were encased in suit pants which hid them from view. From an anthropological point of view, he was a good example of a strong, Alpha male. He was tall, lean and physically powerful: all of which were characteristics desired as well as required of someone in his position. The man's body strength combined with his pleasing facial features and bone structure would undoubtedly secure him a mate with whom he could produce children. The scientific probability was incredibly high in this respect.

But from a woman's perspective…

From her perspective…

Special Agent Seeley Booth was more than an anthropological model. He was someone she had come to care for. He was someone she was beginning to fall in love with.

A soft snore. Temperance smiled. Her exhausted FBI partner was the intruder who now slept on her couch. And from the looks of it, it was a pretty deep sleep.

It would be nice to have his help with the final details of the cases they had wrapped up. And for that to happen, she would have to wake him up.

Now…how to do that. Edging closer, she tentatively tapped Booth's shoulder. She had used this gesture numerous times before usually when she was unsure about a pop-cultural reference or a slang used by an individual in their investigations. It always subtly grabbed his attention. She was disappointed this time however… no response.

She opted on a gentle nudge next, but all he did was frown slightly and nestle further into the cushions. She gave an exasperated groan. This wasn't going as well as she had thought.

Her irritation however immediately changed to amusement when his striped feet twitched subconsciously in his sleep. His face tensed, then relaxed. The "worry lines" at his temples, which she had no doubt were to some extent because of her, completely disappeared. He appeared softer, and she couldn't hide the sudden tightening in her chest at the realization, however unscientific it was.

He looked like a child with his lips puckered and cheeks flushed….

Wait…his feet. He didn't have his shoes on.

It was worth a try.

She stepped quietly over to the arm of the sofa where his feet lay. Chancing a glance up at the man, she found him still slumbering and that was all the reassurance she needed. Cautiously, hesitantly, her fingers ran down his toes. The light touch had an immediate effect; Booth's forehead crinkled and he moved his feet slightly to escape the unwelcome contact. Her smile widened. Did that mean? She repeated the action and this time was rewarded with a low "I'm just trying to sleep, leave me alone" grumble as, while squirming, Booth crossed his arms over his chest defensively. She thought she saw a hint of a smile. Her suspicions were confirmed. FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth was ticklish!

She bit her lip in attempts to ward off a chuckle. Even though she had been aware of this response and it had been a possibility, to say she wasn't surprised… Squatting down to where his feet now rested, she wiggled her fingers on his toes again. This time, Booth's mouth twisted into a grin.

"Mmm…" She could tell he was struggling to stay asleep.

Just a little more tickling.

"Mmm. Hey…" He snorted faintly. "Hey…" She looked up at him with an impish smirk and found his once resting eyes, focused entirely on hers. "Stop…that tickles."

"Really?" Before he could gauge her thoughts, she attacked his feet. The assault was merciless and despite Booth's efforts to appear impervious to her fingers, his deep belly laugh said otherwise.

Her own giggle joined in and after a few moments, he sat up, patting the cushion next to him. She collapsed beside him still fighting laughter.

"That was cruel Bones," Booth said, his charm smile causing an involuntary shiver to run down her spine. Brennan grinned.

"And if you tell anyone I'm ticklish…" the threat hung in the air unfinished, but she knew he wasn't the least bit serious.

"Don't worry Booth," she said, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Who would believe me anyway?"


End file.
